TOMOYO
Tomoyo '(aka 'ともよ, formerly あんな☆きゃり/Anna☆Kyari) is an YT singer. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # miyuna with Soramin # xanna with Xayr # Member of νiérα with Soramin (participant in Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2014) # Member of ✧ kaleidoscocolo ✧ (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of мιитεα* with Ryoko and Soramin (participant in Teacup Trio Battle 2015) # Member of sinnamon♕royals with Soramin, chain., and Lurumi (in the Youtaite Prom 2016) # Member of dayon⚔destroyers (participant in the Lyrica System Online 2016) List of Covered Songs (2014.02.09) # "One Night Disco" feat. TOMOYO and hani (2014.02.11) # "Kyou mo Harebare" (Today Too Will Be a Cheerful Day) feat. Saru, TOMOYO, Vivii, Roo and CHINX (2014.02.24) # "Hitorinbo Envy" feat. chain., Lurumi, Disco, roo, TOMOYO, Mikado, Jordy, Datenkou, and Net (2014.03.29) # "Kimi to Mata Aeru hi Made" (Until the Day We Meet Again) feat. Mikado, Maeko, Biscuit, Saru, TOMOYO, Disco, Jordy, Datenkou, and Wind (2014.05.01) # "Savior of Song" (Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio OP) feat. ✧ kaleidoscocolo ✧ (2014.06.22) # "Neko Nikki" (Macross Frontier insert song) (2014.07.15) # "Yume no Akuma" (Dream Demon) feat. Nami, TOMOYO, Lurumi, and Takara(2014.08.13) # "laugh away" (YUI's song) feat. TOMOYO and Soramin (2014.10.08) (terminated) # "Ikanaide" (2014.10.26) # "Irony" feat. TOMOYO, Lurumi, Candaey, Maeko, Mango, Rachie, Umi, Wind, and Yun (2014.10.28) # "ich beten..." (Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ song) (2014.11.01) # "Ai Kotoba" -Acoustic ver.- (Love Words) feat. Soramin and TOMOYO (2014.11.18) (terminated) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) feat. νiérα (2014.12.19) # "S.O.W. Sense of Wonder" (Fairy Tail OP2) feat. *Amurin, TOMOYO, ATEL, beck, Karorin, doehaed, Hanami, Hotaru, iLK, nike, Ryoko, Saku, Soramin, Vivii and Warsfeil (2014.12.20) # "Hirari, Hirari" (2014.12.31) # "Outwards and Inwards" feat. .exe, Akari, TOMOYO, Candaey, Himuro, Luna, Rachie, Thomas, Wind, and Xayr (2014.12.31) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. Icchan, TOMOYO, Soramin, Cordelia and Reirei (2015.01.01) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" feat. Ryoko, Sojiro, Kinen, TOMOYO, and Reni (2015.01.01) # "Onaji Hanashi" feat. xanna (2015.01.06) # "Milk to Coffee" feat. xanna (2015.02.14) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) feat. νiérα (2015.02.14) # "Human (a Android works)" feat. Saru, Iru, TOMOYO, K-chan, Roo and Yanovi (2015.02.14) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (2015.02.27) # "Electric Angel" feat. Saku and TOMOYO (2015.03.13) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (2015.03.29) # "Towa no Kizuna" (Everlasting Bond) feat. TOMOYO, Soramin, and Serraphi (2015.04.20) # "Let It Out" (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood ED2) (2015.05.14) # "Ai Uta" -Piano Arrange ver.- (2015.05.24) # "daze" feat. Saku, Jefferz, Chishio, Doubie, Lurumi, chain., Vulkain, Alfie, Kenta, TOMOYO, Saru, saint♔ and roo (2015.06.05) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbyes) (2015.06.07) # "World Lampshade" feat. chain., roo, Saku, TOMOYO and Saru (2015.06.17) # "Stella" feat. мιитεα* (2015.06.18) # "ice" (2015.07.16) # "Natural ni Koishite" (Perfume song) feat. TOMOYO, Soramin, and iMochi (2015.07.26) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" feat. мιитεα* (2015.07.30) # "Spice" (Shokugeki no Souma ED) feat. xanna (2015.08.04) # "Mitsu no Yoake" (Spice and Wolf II OP) (2015.08.17) # "Youtaite Couple Meme" feat. xanna (2015.08.17) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. ❄kyune, Snivy, hua, kaze, TOMOYO, and Xayr (2015.08.31) # "Otogibanashi" feat. мιитεα* (2015.09.11) # "Sayonara Midnight" (2015.09.16) # "Give Me Love" (Ed Sheeran song) feat. TOMOYO, .exe, mochi, Soramin, Simple 46, Saku, Howl, and Kaneïra (2015.09.17) # "Futariboshi" feat. xanna (2015.09.26) # "Sayonara Minnasan" (Goodbye Everyone) feat. xanna (2015.10.20) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) feat. TOMOYO, Saku, ATEL, and roo (2015.10.24) # "irony" (Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai OP) feat. miyuna (2015.11.02) # "Shinkai no Little Cry" (Little Cry of the Abyss) (2015.11.13) # "Miracle∞Hinacle" (2015.12.15) # "Kimi he" (To You) feat. TOMOYO, ATEL, Soramin, Odin ♀, and roo (2015.12.31) # "kiss" feat. TOMOYO, riza, roo, Lurumi, Saku, and Soramin (2016.01.02) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (Kekkai Sensen ED) (2016.01.04) # "Aijou Carnation" (Affection Carnation) feat. .exe, TOMOYO, Saku, Soramin, Mochi, Lurumi, Dari, roo, Tsubame, and Vulkain (2016.01.12) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2016.01.24) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2016.03.06) # "Renkyori Enai" (Love Distance Long Affair) feat. xanna (2016.03.23) # "Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi" (Vampire Knight OP) feat. sinnamon♕royals (2016.04.09) # "No Logic" (2016.04.15) # "Otsukimi Recital" feat. TOMOYO, chesu, iMochi, roo, Soramin, and vivii (2016.04.29) # "Ur-Style" (2016.06.01) # "Afloat" -English ver.- (2016.06.03) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (Bakemonogatari OP4) (2016.06.06) # "Acchi Kocchi" (Here and There) (2016.06.10) # "18go no Blue Gene" feat. dayon⚔destroyers (2016.06.26) # "Gregorio" -Piano Arrange ver.- (2016.07.09) # "Serah's Theme" (Final Fantasy XIII OST) (2016.07.21) # "Rapunzel" (2016.07.30) # "Hello/How Are You" -KosmosP ver.- (2016.08.06) # "Rockbell" (2016.08.18) # "Melt" -Piano Arrange ver.- (2016.09.02) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * Cairistiona comes from one of her middle namesHer response to a question about her middle name. * She is married to fellow youtaite XayrEngagement announcement on Twitter. External Links * Twitter * Instagram * Tumblr * SoundCloud * Pixiv * DeviantArt * Twitch * Facebook * CuriousCat Category:YT Female Singers